old_vs_newfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Historyfan15/Guys, It's Cold Outside
(music starts) Gumball: Hmm, that sounds familiar. Wait a minute, is that Baby, It's Cold Outside? Gordon: Yes, but it's our version of the song. You want to know how we really feel about you? Well, here it is, in all it's glory. Gordon: You really can't stay Gumball: But guys, it's cold outside James: You have to go away Darwin:'' But guys, it's cold outside'' Henry: This evening has been Chowder: Was hoping we could stop in Spencer: Not very nice Flapjack: Please understand, the ground is thick with ice Gordon: Your mothers will start to worry Gumball: For crying out loud, what's the hurry? James: Your fathers will be pacing the floor Darwin: Can't you hear that blizzard roar? Henry: So really, you better scurry Chowder: We wouldn't make it, even if we hurry Spencer: Another reason to hate you more Flapjack: You pompous boar Gordon: You udderly see Gumball: Guys, it's bad out there James: Not as bad as you think Darwin: We'll freeze off our tushes out there Henry: We wish we knew how Chowder: Come on, be reasonable now Spencer: To send you down the well Flapjack: The place where my captain once fell? Gordon, James, Henry and Spencer: We keep saying no, no, no sir Gumball, Darwin, Chowder and Flapjack: Can't we come in closer? Gordon, James, Henry and Spencer: At least we can't say, oh well, we've tried Gumball, Darwin, Chowder and Flapjack: What's the sense in hurting our pride? Gordon, James, Henry and Spencer: You really can't stay Gumball, Darwin, Chowder and Flapjack: Come on, don't throw us out, it's freezing out there Gordon, James, Henry, Spencer, Gumball, Darwin, Chowder and Flapjack: Come on, it's cold outside. Gordon, James, Henry and Spencer: (blow their whistles) Gumball, Darwin, Chowder and Flapjack: Gah! Gumball: Okay, guys, we get the point. But we're very lonely. Darwin: Come to your senses and let us in because it's frosty. Spencer: Just like you'll be in a minute covered from head to toe. Gordon: Go on! Henry: Shoo! James: Bugger off! Spencer: Git! Gordon: Out! Out! OUT! Gordon: You simply must go Gumball: But guys, it's cold outside James: We've already said no Darwin: You know it's cold outside Henry: Your welcome has been Chowder: You're lucky we didn't grow up here Spencer: Very much overdrawn Flapjack: Whoa, look out and watch that storm Gordon: The people will get suspicious '' Gumball: ''I think everyone knows you're vicious James: If you don't get a move on out that door Darwin: You really are rotten to the core Henry: The answer of what we envision Chowder: Please reconsider your decision Spencer: Huh, not on your life, little boys Flapjack: Stop treating us like toys Gordon: Can't you just go home? Gumball: But guys, we'll freeze out there James: Then, we'll lend you a coat Darwin: It's minus 40 degrees out there Henry: We couldn't care less '' Chowder: ''Don't make such a mess Spencer: And don't you see Flapjack: Oh, yes, that you're just plain crazy '' Gordon, James, Henry and Spencer: ''We've done everything to be rid of your lies Gumball, Darwin, Chowder and Flapjack: Why not look at our highs? Gordon, James, Henry and Spencer: We can't see what's left to imply '' Gumball, Darwin, Chowder and Flapjack: ''We could get pnuemonia and then die Gordon, James, Henry and Spencer: You really can't stay Gumball, Darwin, Chowder and Flapjack: Come on, that's not fair Gordon, James, Henry and Spencer: Go on, get out! Someone off screen: Hey, will you shut up! Gordon, James, Henry and Spencer: OOOOUUUUUTTTTT! NNNNOOOOOWWWW! Gumball: No! Darwin: Wait! Chowder: Stop! Flapjack: Stop! Gumball: NO, AGH! (CRASH) Gordon: That's it, you troublemakers, and goodnight! (music ends) Category:Blog posts